Disappointment
by oldaccountthisisdumb
Summary: Anzu feels deserted and disappointed that she finally realized her feelings for someone and they left her standing out in the rain until she meets a certain pair of boys who may help turn things around for her...or coarse, thats not always a good thing.
1. Dissapointment

**Disapontment**

{Tea's POV}

Oh yami.How i had longed just a few hours ago for your love. To feel safe in your arms, forget the world and pretend that we were the only ones who really mattered. Of coarse, if it werent for Mai, none of this stuff would probably have been happening.I suppose i should be thankful that she would at least take the time to talk to me. I cant believe that i was so foolish to believe what she had been saying. He never felt anything between us. He wanted to elude me, so i would just become another on of his " worshipers" . Damn him. Damn him and that stupid Duke Devlin. He's the cause of this. Him and his " Perfect" hair. " Oh no! you moved my hat!...cry...Im gunna complaine and then make some stupid remark whine". Then they all go out to pizza. In Mai's car. Never even saying anything to me. Not a goodbye. Not a " would you like to come?" Im cold. Its the end of June and the temperature is dropping. Its been raining all day. There is no warmth left anytwhere. Not in me..not in my friends..is this what was planned for me?Is this the way my life is always going to end up? Its nothing new. It seems that whenever i start to get close to averyone anymore, they are taken away from me...leaving me with the same old feeling of lonelyness. Again..nothing new.   
  
" Ahh!" i half screamed in frusteration. sounded more like a growl if you ask me. Why do they have to torment me? I was standing outside in the cold wet rain. Maybe i should start walking home. My dad probably forgot to pick me up..again. A tear slid slowly out of the corner of my eye, as another question arose. "   
  
" Why am i suddenly so depressed?"

I asked to no one in peticualer. If there was a God.. somewhere up in the vast sky, dark grey-blue because of the rainclouds, maybe he or she could help me. I felt my head drop and found myself facing the concrete beneath my feet, as a small black car screeched to a stop on the road next to me.   
  
" Well, well..what do we have here? " said the raspy voice which belinged to none other than the stupidest boy in school, in my opinion, at least. " You look like you could use a ride. No girl as pretty as you should be walking in the rain, alone least of all." Get lost Rex..you'll never win me, or anyone else over wiht an attitude like that. Those were my thoughts, at least, but i shivered, and against my better judgment, i put on my best fake smile and got in the car. It was only a 15-20 minutes drive, right? how bad could it get? My head screamed at me..I knew just how bad things could get with him. Maybe this was a bad idea.  
  
I did my best to keep quiet during the ride, which was near impossible with all the questions being thrown my way. " hey Tea are you single?," "Tea..what are you doing this friday night? or any other night of the week for that matter?" "" Tea does it turn you on when i put my hair over to the side like this? " ect...i didnt think i could stand much more of this nightnmare. And oh look. He took a wrong Turn. "Its left! not right!" i sighed. He has been outside my house enough times..he should know where it is. " Turn around Rex..take me back to my house, your going in the opposite direction."   
  
" Oh..we're there..already?..Well..i guess time sure flies when your having fun..right tea?"  
  
"uh..yup" i said..a little bit nicer than i had hoped it would have sounded. Rex put the car in reverse and floored the gas pedal..sending us jolting backwards at 60 mph and still going faster  
  
"Stop the car!!!now Rex!" i said. " Are you trying to get us killed??" There were at least half a dozen stop signs that we had sped backwards past. Rex stopped the car and parked it on the side of the road, surprisingly, right infront of my house. A sigh of relief came out of me. The hell trip in Rex's car was over.. finally. I opened my door and tried to get out. ahh!!! something was keeping my from leaving!!!!!it was holdiong my down and back at the same time!! It was then that i realized that the "something" holding me down was my seatbelt. I laughed nervously, and undid it. I looked over at Rex, his eyes looked holeful. He wanted something in return for driving me home. He wasnt going to get it. " uh..buy Rex thanks for the ride" i said as i raced up the front steps and out of the rain. I opened the front door. The living room was dimly lit. So father was home. I held my breath and shut the door a quietly as possible. I started to tiptoe up the stairs, leaving little wet puddles where my feet had been,when i heard a voice. "Tea..come here, I need to..Talk..with you." It was father..as drunken as ever.


	2. A New Encounter

Chapter two..A New Encounter  
  
The bathroom door creaked as I sleepily pushed it open. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. it felt as if I hadn't slept in years. I had been restless last night.. depression fading in and out of my emotions. I adjusted the water and let it run into the bathtub for a few moments before pulling on the shower thingy, sending little streams of water into the air. I slid my pajamas off and left them in a heap on the floor as I reached for my brush and combed the tangles out of my hair. It needed to be cut. I stepped into the shower, letting the warm water fall freely onto my body. The steam from the shower clouded my mine, and I recalled the events from last night...  
  
..."Yes dad, what is it?"  
  
He was crying, again. I couldn't help but wonder what had made him so upset, but there was an aching notion in the back of my mind that told me id rather not bring up the sensitive subject. I took a step closer. He was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. My mother's old chair. I looked down.  
  
"Is there something I can get for you?"  
  
He trembled. I grabbed the blanket from the couch and covered his legs and part of his waist with it. Then I proceeded to take up the bottle of vodka on the floor and the glass in his hand, when he pulled me into a tight embrace. I hesitated, but hugged him back, thinking that all he was looking for was support. I thought that.. until the moment he kissed me. I pulled away.. my eyes wide. Why did he just do that? He used to kiss me when I was little, but that was just the love between a dad and his little girl. We had lost that love somewhere along the way. But this was different. This frightened me. I didn't think he should be doing that. I turned to leave, vodka bottle still in hand, along with the cup, the acrid taste still ruminating on my lips. I heard my dad collapse on the floor, and I glanced back as he said  
  
" You're all I have left Tea, I love you more than my life. You look so much like your mother..."  
  
and with that his brain shut him down, and he fell into a deep healing sleep. After a few moments, I went to the kitchen, put the dirty cup in the sink, poured the vodka down the drain, and threw away the bottle that the disgusting liquid had once been kept in...  
  
The sun fell lightly on my face as I walked to open my window. The cool air felt nice against my body{A/N- she has a towel on..sheesh!}. I went to my closet...  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
I said quietly to myself  
  
" Its such a nice day..i should wear..this..this..and oh! these shoes."  
  
I laid my outfit down on the floor. A purple and black pleated skirt..with the purple plaid color being the dominate, a white spaghetti-strap type shirt ( not like Mai's), and some light purple flip-flops, with about an inch and a half platform.   
  
I had decided to go to the park. Since it was still early, around 8:30 or so, I figured that the park would probably not be very crowded. I could pack some breakfast, relax in the grass, and think. I packed an apple, a breakfast roll, some rice crackers, and a thermos full of tea.   
  
Once I arrived at the park, I found myself drawn towards an oak tree. I sat at the base, leaning my back up against it. I pulled out my roll, but just as I was about to take a bite..i hesitated. I sensed a pair of eyes watching me. I looked around, but I could see no one. Nor could I hear anyone except for birds and the occasional chipmunk or squirrel. I tried to shake the feeling that I was being watched, but my mind would not let me. it was at this moment that my head raised and I came face to face with a pale, white-haired boy with chocolate brown eyes and a sweet smile.   
  
' I was wondering if you could give me directions?"  
  
he asked, with a bit of a British accent.  
  
" Uh..heh..um..sure. where do you need to go?"  
  
I responded, still trying to slow my heart from the scare that boy had just given me.   
  
" well.. I'm new here, and I was just wondering if you knew of any nice places where I could get a little breakfast"  
  
"Oh..ya! theres actually a new cafe-type deal open just a few blocks from here..i haven't tried it yet, but I've heard that its pretty good."  
  
" Oh..well.. I don't suppose you would like you join me..would you?..um.. I don't believe I know your name.."  
  
He has such a hopeful look in his eyes, how could I resist/   
  
" Sure I will have breakfast with you..You can call me Tea."  
  
" Ryou..Bakura. Nice to meet you tea."  
  
Ryou held his hand out to me, offering to help me up. I took it.  
  
{A/N- I don't know anything about Anzu's family.. lol.. so what I typed in this story may not be right..i based this off of the thought that her mom had died/left. if thats wrong.. I'm sorry.} 


	3. Hesitation

{ A/N: Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed! Prizes of your choice for all! =.=}  
  
Bakura  
  
/Ryou/  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Very nice Ryou, you have done what I have asked of you, and for that you shall be rewarded  
  
/Hn. Thanks but no thanks Bakura. Despite the popular opinion of...yourself...I did not make contact with that girl..Tea..for you and your own selfish reasons/  
  
Your attracted to her? well well..looks like our little Ryou has found out that there is a world beyond what just goes on in his mind...  
  
/Shut up! your one to talk! and that is not the reason!/ inward Blush/I just thought we could..uh.. use a little bit of outside contact/  
  
Yeah..whatever..and your not allowed to speak..uh..THINK to me in that toneRyou. I am in charge! mwha ha ha..eh..  
  
/Would you like to say that again Bakura? you know im not afraid of you anymore/  
  
I didnt SAY anything  
  
/Whatever/  
  
Is that a challenge?  
  
/Eh?/  
  
Your really starting to piss me off Ryou!  
  
/ What the Hell did I do?/  
  
Thats it! Im taking you down!  
  
/Wha?..anyways I promised Tea we'd meet her later tonight at some resturant ..she said it served hamburgers and stuff/  
  
MMM! Burgers!  
  
/ Forget it Bakura! Im ordering. Last time you did, half the restaurant turned to look at us!/  
  
I still don't know why raw bloody beef comes as such a surprise to the chef..  
  
/ Well.. seeing as the word "Chef" indicates that the person cooks, and raw bloody beef is not something you would be able to cook, that may explain../  
  
Shh! someone is coming!  
  
/Shut up Bakura. People are allowed to walk on the sidewalk with us/  
  
Arent you just full of knowledge today --'  
  
/Common sense..acctually/  
  
If you have so much common sense why don't you move out of the way of that speeding car before you get us both killed!  
  
/What car?/  
  
haha.. I got you bad.  
  
/Stop talking or I'll lock your room from the inside again/  
  
You wouldn't dare!  
  
/Or would i../  
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
(Tea's POV)  
  
Sigh  
  
"What a beautiful day!"  
  
'Only a few hours until I meet Ryou for Dinner at Burger world. Maybe Yami will be there..' I thought to myself. I wanted to make him jelouse. I wanted to make him want me...and then I would turn him down. Make him feel as bad as he had made me feel.   
  
I shivered. I could tell I was still attracted to him. Once you love someone, I don't think you can ever really break that attraction...I would find a way to prove that wrong.  
  
I wanted revenge, but in the back of my mind, I knew I was doing something wrong. I shouldn't involve Ryou in this. He was so sweet and he seemed to have a air of innocence around him. Not so much a child like innocence as Yugi, but it was there. And at the same time there was a fire burning inside of him, making me feel that he had learned and experienced everything there was to know. He was such a mysterious person...I wished to know him more.   
  
Fear flashed in my eyes for a brief second, but was then that emotion was overtaken with anger. What is Ryou was just tricking me?..just using me the way it seemed everyone was doing lately. Why was I so damn trusting? Maybe I shouldn't even show up at burger World tonight. Yami had probably hired Ryou to torment me more.   
  
I could feel tears starting to fill my eyes. What had I done that was so wrong to deserve this punishment? Not only the punishment of constantly being ditched and made fun of by those I loved, but the fact that whenever I got close to anyone they were taken away from me. It had happened with countless people, not just boys in my life. This was the reason that Yugi had been my first real friend. When he didn't leave a few weeks after I had gotten really close to him, I thought we would be together forever. I guess I was wrong. That damn Yami came and took my place. The spot for me in Yugi's heart was now overflowing with the ego of the selfish, arrogant bastard they had once called pharaoh. 


	4. Crisis

**Disappointment**

**Chapter 5 **

Tea PoV

"No father! Please stop! Please don't do this! Please st--"

'Bang'

I jumped so hard in my sleep that it awoke me. My eyes darted around the room trying to take in everything at once. Nothing was disturbed, nothing was missing, and I could still hear the heavy breathing of my father in the room next to mine. I breathed a long sigh of relief, and laid my head back onto my pillow, glancing over at the clock. 1:47, it had barely been an hour since I fell asleep.

I stood to leave my room, thinking that water would quench the dry, sticky feeling that my mouth was now experiencing. I saw that there were beer bottles scattered around the living room left by the guests of my father that night; such a horribly vile drink.

I began filling my glass with water, the moonlight that was streaming through the window reflecting off of the pool of it. That's when there came a rustling at the door. "Robbers!' I immediately thought, "What could they want from us?" A horrible scratching noise came from the window behind me and I jumped, dropping the glass of water in the process. There was a man. A boy whom I had never seen before, yet who seemed extremely familiar. He was shrouded in black but I could tell that he had a small frame. He motioned for me to come to him, but my only response was shaking my head rapidly and backing into the cabinet behind me. The front door finally busted and creeping people came filing into the house, making more noise than they thought they were.

Once again I looked over at the window; the boy had disappeared. I ran to the corner of the room where we kept the knives, grabbing a couple and holding them out, ready to fight. What I didn't notice was the person lurking in the shadows behind me. With his hand over my face and my hands pinned behind my back, he took me struggling out of the back door.

Despite the thinness of his body, he was able to carry me for three blocks, with me struggling all the while. I finally broke his grip and he let me fall, however he did not let go of my wrist. I turned to face him, but he had a mask on. I twisted around yet the tightness of his grip did not lessen.

"Arg! let go of me! Help! Help!" I shouted in my loudest voice so that someone might here me and come to my aid. No one seemed to hear me, and my captive's hand was once again placed tightly over my mouth.

"Quiet", he whispered sharply, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I recognized the voice. It was the voice I had been thinking about. It was the voice I had imagined telling me goodnight, and protecting me. The man, sensing that I was sedated, put his hand down.

"Ryou?' I asked questioningly to my captive.

But he gave me no answer and instead turned me to face the direction we had just come. I could see there was a light; A flickering light. There was a fire, and it was coming from my house.

"No! My father! I must go back! I have to save my father!" I screamed. But my captive pulled me into a tighter embrace from behind, one in which my arms were pinned down by my sides and I could not move forward.

"It couldn't have been helped Tea, he was dead long before the blaze. There was nothing you could have done"

"Ehh! What? No, no! There's still time! I must save him! Let me the fuck go! I have to go back to him!"

But he just held onto me all the tighter, and despite the desperate feeling of aloneness and confusion, he calmed me. My state of shock faded temporarily and I broke out in tears, turning to the boy who in turn started walking, guiding me along. I went hesitantly, but I once again found myself trusting in a stranger.

"But I don't understand, why did they want to kill my father and me?" I asked, but there was no immediate answer. However, the question was not ignored. My captive finally answered with something that lead to more questions.

"Tea, it isn't like there is always a direct answer for everything." he sighed.

He knew my name, so it would make sense that I would know his too. He reminded me of Ryou- the same build of his body, the same gentle touch, the same voice...yet it sounded a bit harsher, but that could just be a trick of the night.

"Uhm, Ryou?..." I began, but he interrupted me.

"I'm not Ryou. Stop calling me that."

I pulled away from him again. I would not be tricked by this man. I would not follow him any longer. I could beat him, I knew I could. And so I tried. I twisted around and hit him in the stomach, but that just caused him to pin me against the building wall we were walking by.

"Don't try that again or I'll wish I would have left you in your house to be burned along with your father. Unappreciative girl. I can't make out what he sees in you." he trailed off.

I shuddered. "How did you know that my house was going to be destroyed? And who are you! Why should I trust you?' I struggled again but he only tightened his grip on my arms.

"I don't want to hurt you- I just saved your ass by the way. I know Ryou; he is the one who sent me. Just relax; we're going to his house. Honestly, why are you being so foolish?" My captive looked around at me as if I was too childish for my own good, before leading me on down a side street.

The city was a maze; after only five turns I had completely lost all sense of direction. We had left the heart of the city. Where I had felt most comfortable, but then again, every comfortable thing I could think of was now gone.

Could it be that I was falling for him? This boy whom I had met less than a week ago? Every time I thought of him my stomach suddenly twisted into butterflies. It was a feeling that made me sick. The mere thought of his hand brushing against mine made me lightheaded.

So it seems that I really am too easy.

end chapter


End file.
